


wonderfully and beautifully intoxicating

by goldengan



Series: Holiday Prompt Fills for 2018 [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, BDSM, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingerfucking, Light Bondage, Vaginal Fingering, proper bdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 02:30:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17255942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldengan/pseuds/goldengan
Summary: North has a surprise waiting along the bookshelves of the Manfred mansion.Chloe, unsurprisingly, has other ideas.A holiday prompt fill that turned into proper BDSM and aftercare





	wonderfully and beautifully intoxicating

**Author's Note:**

> 15\. “Is that mistletoe?”

The thin, off-white curtains did little to curb the setting sun. Light seeped in like honey to drip along the bookshelves. Waves of indeterminate patterns blinked against the glossy lettering on the leather and hardback books. Golden hair, tied up into a messy bun with an old pencil, bobbed as Chloe touched all the bindings. She muttered their titles under her breath. Then looked up at the ceiling, accessing her memory on if she’d read it yet. Or, lately, if she wouldn’t mind reading it again. 

“I’m sure there’s at least _one_ in here.” Chloe mumbled as she chewed on her thumbnail.

“Think you’ve read through everything, Chlo.” North was pretending not to pay attention, peering with thin eyes at her fingernails, leaning against a shelf Chloe already looked through. 

North knew for a fact that there was at least one book Chloe hadn’t read yet. 

Chloe didn’t pay attention to her girlfriends words, nodding absently as she trailed her fingers along the books. They stayed like that, in comfortable silence, for a while with Chloe scanning the shelves and talking to herself, while North followed close behind. It was a lovely change of pace to have nothing to do after four — almost five for North — long years of college. And the empty mansion they occupied only amplified their slow pace. 

Normally the rooms housed so many people. It would sometimes get so loud that you could hear the rumble if you walked outside. No music, no television, just a plethora of overlapping voices all vying for attention. But maybe that was because most of the visitors were men. Chloe and North were the only girls in their friend group, besides Kara who was a year younger than them and currently away on holiday break, so their voices were often drowned out. It’s not as if they ever did it on purpose, North knew. After almost a decade of moving her whole body to be the loudest in the room, she simply stopped. 

Although, that had more to do with Chloe becoming her girlfriend, if she was being honest. 

Now the mansion was uncharacteristically quiet. Every man they knew was away at a “men’s retreat”, whatever the hell that meant, so Carl asked the pair to watch the place. Told them to have fun, read through his books, throw some parties, _“Who cares! I’ll be gone! How will I know what you love birds get up to?”_ North didn’t like the way he said that, so smug and sure they’d get up to something, so they fucked on his bed as soon as they all left. 

An email alert chimed. Chloe moved her wrist to read the header on her watch. She sighed, “At least they told me they didn’t need me.” The alternative was sitting on your hands after applying to more and more jobs until they all sounded the same and waiting for an answer back. “Wait... Williams Industries? I applied there... shoot. When was it?”

“During our last semester.”

Chloe snorted, “Yeah, in January.” Her hands fell from the books, resting on the shelf itself, “Better late than never.”

North stepped beside her, pulling one of Chloe’s shoulders into her chest with fingers laced together on the opposite shoulder, all the better to kiss Chloe’s cheek. Somehow after their many years together, and even now when they were completely alone for one more week in this empty mansion, Chloe still blushed like a little schoolgirl whenever North gave her any sort of affection. 

Funnily enough, when North rest her cheek on Chloe’s shoulder, she saw they were in the section that made Chloe blush with the titles alone. Not that the words above the authors name were risqué on their own, but they brought memories of when the two of them read the smutty paperbacks together. Especially because they tended to act out what they read. Not that it was very inspired writing. 

North lamented after the third book that these smut rags were just a big game of mad-libs. New place, new names, slightly new adjectives — but always the erections were described as some kind of “bulbous”. 

_”That always gets you goin’, eh Chlo? Them **bulbous** red-dicked erections?”_ North had said after a particularly painful paragraph on how good the man’s “bulb” felt in the main character’s “wanting cave.” 

_”That’s what I’ll call your pussy from now on,”_ North teased while pinching Chloe’s thighs and butt as they lounged on the living room couch, _“madam’s **wanting cave** is dripping from the stalagmites due to my huge red cock.” ___

__North remembered Chloe’s giggles while she tried to explain that stalagmites were from the floor and stalactites were from the ceiling. Those fifteen dollar fuck-like-rabbits, and about as creatively as rabbits, books sure sparked some stimulating conversation._ _

__Currently, Chloe’s loose bun fell to one side as she titled her head, “Is that mistletoe?” She pulled the book in question out, the mistletoe paper-craft that covered the title falling to the floor. North made sure to watch her face once she saw the cover._ _

__North slides behind, pressing her breasts into her girlfriends back, hands on her shoulders, words whispered along the cuff of her ear, “Don’t think we’ve read that one yet, sweetheart.”_ _

__Chloe stammered, opening the book and thumbing through the drawings of men and women naked, in various and increasingly difficult positions._ _

__North points at one, “Think we’ve done that before.”_ _

__Chloe nods, clearing her throat._ _

__Her hands slide down her girlfriends chest, settling on her pert breasts, “You nervous to try something new, love?”_ _

__“I was thinking...” she began, voice quiet as she closed the book and slid it back in its spot, “maybe we could try something else?”_ _

__“What did you think the book was for?” North teased her ear with her tongue, nibbling on the lobe._ _

__Chloe shivered, “Not positions.” North couldn’t see her face, but her breathless words told a story of blushing cheeks and parted lips. “But that.” She pointed at a book on the topmost shelf just above them. North was having trouble finding the book Chloe was indicating until the title practically flashed through the light of the curtains._ _

___BDSM Basics for Beginners_ _ _

__“Baby girl,” North chuckled knowingly, pinching her nipples, “you act so shy, but I’ve always known better.”_ _

__Chloe shudders, the vibrations of her body sending something primal throughout North. Suddenly, at with little warning, she wants nothing more than to dominate and control her gorgeous, very horny girlfriend. But she knows there needs to be some rules before they do anything._ _

__“What’s your safeword?”_ _

__“Jericho.” Chloe says quickly._ _

__“What’s off limits?”_ _

__“I don’t...” North squeezes Chloe’s breast and she keens, sending more shockwaves of arousal through North. Chloe must be biting her lip because her shoulders are tensing. Her lips are very sensitive. “... I don’t want to be degraded. Just tell me what to do and—“_ _

__“Praise you? Tell you what a good girl you are and that you’re perfect for me?”_ _

__“Yeah...” Chloe slackens against North, her body limp from her words alone, “like that please.”_ _

__North can’t help but laugh, her head now craning over Chloe’s shoulder so she’s breathing down her neck and chest, Chloe’s nipples pebbling under her thin top, “How long you been thinkin’ about this, beautiful?”_ _

__“Ever since we met.”_ _

__North blinks at that, willing some arousal away to make sense of that statement. _Christ, when was that?_ The answer arrives in the form of Chloe turning around to face her, “middle school?”_ _

__Chloe’s face is dusted red along her cheeks and ears, her pupils dilated at the question, “First year of high school.”_ _

__North moved to Detroit in middle school, yes, but she only met Chloe once the group started high school — that’s right. Time had a strange way of feeling like eons ago and a blink ago with no inbetween. Knowing Chloe felt like an always. Like a piece of her had to be gone if she even imagined her life without Chloe in it._ _

__Yes, she could voice this. She could tell her wonderfully smart and attractive and attentive girlfriend how much she loved her forever and always. That, North decided as her arousal rose her skin into goosebumps, would be something to say another day. They had plenty of time._ _

__A few honeyed strands of hair had fallen from Chloe’s bun and onto her face. North tucked the hair behind her ear, resting her hand on Chloe’s shoulder and asked, “Where to?” They had the two guest rooms, Markus’ room, and Carl’s room. They both liked Markus too much to fuck on his bed, so:_ _

__“The room with the windows facing the trees.”_ _

__“What? You want the curtains open?”_ _

__Somehow, Chloe’s face had more room to redden. She looked away and nodded, slipping past North to make her way downstairs._ _

__~_ _

__North understood why she picked this room. Besides the view, it had the four-poster bed. North can’t help but shake her head when Chloe brings in some satin ties from their bedroom and hands them to North, throat bobbing all the while. North shakes her head, palms now holding the strange patterned lengths of cloth, running her thumbs over the slick fabric._ _

__“Where’d you snag these?”_ _

__“I bought them at the thrift store.”_ _

__North blinked, “How long you been planning this?”_ _

__Chloe bit her lip, her hands nervously interlacing, “When Carl asked us to housesit.”_ _

__“Jesus.” North was always in awe of her girlfriend; normally over how smart she was or how quick witted or how fast her brain formed a solution to a problem. _Not to mention she’s also really hot._ But this kind of planning? So far in advance? When Carl had asked them a little less than four months ago?_ _

__North physically shakes her head. She needs to get into a proper head space. Can’t be goo-goo eyes over her girlfriend when said girlfriend wants to be tied up and fucked into the mattress. She needs to be dominant, deep-voiced and grabby._ _

__She feels her face fall into a neutral one as she says, “Strip and lay on the bed.”_ _

__Chloe makes quick work of sliding off her short-shorts and shirt. She’s about to crawl on the bed with only her underwear until North stops her with a hand on her shoulder. North bends down, knees bouncing, as she pulls off Chloe’s black satin underwear. Chloe steps out of them and North’s eyes are on her already glistening pussy. Fuck, but she’s so wonderfully and beautifully intoxicating._ _

__She grabs Chloe’s hips, pulls her in until North’s mouth is on her, tasting and teasing and circling her clitoris. Her hands knead Chloe’s ass, fingers sliding down and through her slightly parted thighs until she’s parting Chloe’s pussy. Chloe begins to wobble, sighs escaping her as she grips one of the bed posts. Once North is afraid Chloe might fall over, she pushes her towards the bed. Standing, North says, “Get on.” Chloe follows the direction quick._ _

__Chloe is surprisingly still as North ties her wrists and ankles to the bedposts. But North sees the flush forming along Chloe’s body, running down her neck and onto her breasts. Once finished, North pulls the pencil from Chloe’s hair. A glorious golden halo wraps around her head. The angel she always was and always will be._ _

__“So stunning.” North’s fingers card through her hair, down her cheek, landing on her beautiful lips, “And just for me.”_ _

__Her eyelids flutter at such simple words. Barely praise. North was just stating facts. But North’s heart beats fast and arousal tingles low in her body simply at the sight._ _

__North crawls onto the bed, her legs on one side of Chloe’s middle, very careful not to touch her. Except, of course, when North takes Chloe’s lips to her own and kisses as if she’s not tied to the bed. As if she’s not completely naked. As if she’s not already squirming from this much alone. Their tongues caress in that way that makes Chloe’s toes tingle. North can feel the bed move from her legs flexing._ _

__Chloe whines when North decides to pull away, neck and upper back arching up as best they can to chase contact. It’s endearing how badly she wants this. North wants to chuckle but doesn’t want to antagonize Chloe. She’s vulnerable right now and said a hard no to demeaning. So when the opposite flows from her, praise unending of Chloe’s calmness and beauty, North is unsurprised at her biting her lip. She arches her body as North kisses from her ears, to her face, down her neck, and trailing her stomach. North grabs and massages her ass, kissing and teasing a big and wide circle around her heat. Chloe pleads, knowing that North is toying with her, leaving her without._ _

__Seeming to answer her please’s, North slides between her legs and Chloe tenses, but is only rewarded with nibbles and bites on her very exposed inner thighs. Her chest is heaving, shuddering up and down, breath wavering from between her plush and pink lips. North thinks about rewarding her. But maybe, just maybe, it’s too soon. So, when Chloe’s eyes are fluttering at a bite to her thigh, North smacks what part of her ass she can reach. It’s just enough to startle her and make her yelp. Her eyes go wide and her eyebrows rise. She blinks heavily and looks so... shocked. North’s heart twists, hoping she didn’t mess this up before it even began._ _

__It feels like a shot in the dark when North asks, “Do you like it when I punish you?” North is looking up at her from between her legs. Breath ghosting over her soaking wet pussy. Heat radiating off her enticingly._ _

__Chloe’s chest falls with a sigh as she nods, vigorously. _Thank god.__ _

__With that, North finally touches Chloe’s glistening pussy. Her finger following along her folds and doing little else, all while smacking her ass, increasing the amount she pulls back each time. Once her right thigh is pink, North alternates her hands to make the other side even as well._ _

__North looks up after she hears a few whimpers. Tears are streaming down her face. Her neck and chest are ruddy, as now are her thighs. North can’t help but be worried she’s taking this too far. She reminds Chloe that the safeword means “stop.”_ _

__“I know I know I know...” Chloe sighs and gasps, “please keep going, it feels so fucking good North. I wanna cum so bad. Please please please!” It rushes out of her and every word makes North feel so much better. Relief, as it washes over North, finds arousal in its wake._ _

__North smacks her ass once more as she slides an easy finger inside Chloe’s drenched pussy. She hasn’t even moved her finger yet and Chloe’s shoulders are heaving. North is about to say something when Chloe begins to move her hips, trying to gain friction._ _

__Placing a hand on her hip to still her movements, North asks, “Are you going to cum from this alone?”_ _

__She hopes it sounds a bit detached, but she’s mostly impressed. With herself? With Chloe? She isn’t sure. When North adds another finger and begins thrusting her hand, curling the fingers up to rub against her g-spot, she’s impressed with how Chloe hasn’t cum yet, for certain. She’d been keyed up all day, no thanks to North’s teasing about the smutty paperbacks and having her thumb through the Kama Sutra. Normally they would have fucked at least once by now. She’d probably planned to only fuck once today. North had better make it count._ _

__Chloe’s moans are becoming high-pitched and quick. She’s nearly there. North pulls away creating a gasping Chloe, her whole body going stiff. North slides up her body to grab her neck and say, “Did I say you could finish?” Her fingers and thumb are pressing into the sides of her throat, not against the top like what idiots thought to do during roughplay. Just enough to artificially slow her heart rate down so when North lets go, Chloe is a writhing and gasping mess._ _

__North stands quick on the bed, finding herself wobbling from the prolonged position on her knees, to take off all of her clothing. Once she’s completely nude, North looks down to view Chloe and take stock of what to do next. Chloe’s tongue darts out and licks her bottom lip. She shudders._ _

___Oh, there’s an idea._ _ _

__North hops down on the ground to release one of Chloe’s restraints. Her face is the picture of confusion until North explains, “I want to ride your face.” Chloe moans at the words as North gets back on the bed, “Tap twice if you need me to stop for any reason.”_ _

__North slowly lowers herself onto her girlfriends wanting mouth and is instantly rewarded with a tongue along the seam of her pussy lips. Chloe wraps her freed hand around North’s leg, allowing North to be anchored and moved a bit to what Chloe needed. It felt a bit different than normal, especially because she wasn’t looking Chloe in the eyes. North watched as Chloe’s hips move and twitch at the taste. Blinking, panting, and rolling her shoulders, North leans in to take Chloe into her mouth once more. Grasping her girlfriends thighs to help keep her in place._ _

__It’s such a marvelous feeling to have Chloe writhing and moaning into her pussy, North’s hips involuntarily hump her face, chasing after the same thing Chloe is. When fingers join her tongue, Chloe is thrust over the edge. Her moaning and body stiffening means she’s not tongue-fucking North, but North’s easily moaning from how much delicious spend is falling from her girlfriend. She tastes so good and is moaning so gorgeous that North doesn’t want to stop. North continues with the same pace, pumping her fingers and tonguing Chloe’s clit. Never stopping. Wanting her to cum yet again. A third finger, once added, makes Chloe orgasm. Her pussy pulsing around North’s fingers._ _

__Before North can do or say anything, Chloe reaches up and slides two fingers in. North leans her forehead on Chloe’s thigh, humping her lips and chin. For all of Chloe’s restrains, she fucks North as if there is nothing separating the two. Her normal fervor and task-oriented manner was no match for North on the best of days. Now? Chloe moves against her restraints, moving her face ever upwards, inside North’s quivering wetness, until North cums as well._ _

__North moves herself away from Chloe’s mouth quickly, wanting nothing more than to lay on the bed. But, of course, after a breather, she didn’t just lay there. North unties Chloe and helps her to the bathroom._ _

__~_ _

__After they’ve both peed and changed into new pajamas, North helps Chloe into bed. Her legs are still noodle-y which is entirely unsurprising given how much she was moving against the restraints. Chloe is sliding into sleep as soon as her head hits the pillow, but North knows she needs more care. She massages her wrists, ankles, arms, and legs, Chloe’s body sinking into the bed all the while. Chloe’s eyelids flutter just as North finishes._ _

__North strokes Chloe’s hair, kisses her cheek, and moves her so North can be big spoon. She whispers more praises against Chloe’s shoulder until she falls asleep as well._ _

**Author's Note:**

> I included the bit about peeing because, even though it’s unsexy I suppose, it’s important for vaginal health! Pee after masturbating too! 
> 
>  
> 
> you can follow me on my twitter [goldenganjj](https://twitter.com/goldenganjj) for fic updates and fandom nonsense


End file.
